


hold on (just a little while longer)

by AriaEmu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Twitter(?), Ichiro punya memori Markus, M/M, Samatoki punya memori North, reincarnation - sort of, sedikit snippets scene DRB
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaEmu/pseuds/AriaEmu
Summary: Mereka tak lagi terbuat dari kabel dan besi, melainkan daging dan susuk. Memori lama telah termakan oleh waktu, dan yang tersisa hanyalah kepingan kecil layaknya puzzle tak berpasang.Namun bukan berarti pertarungan mereka telah berakhir,bukan berarti kasih yang terjalin terputus begitu saja.(Terkadang, takdir sangatlah lucu.)
Relationships: Aohitsugi Samatoki/Yamada Ichiro, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 10





	hold on (just a little while longer)

"ー...♪." 

Samatoki melirik ke arah Ichiro tatkala pemuda tersebut mulai bersenandung suatu lagu tak pernah ia dengar di tengah membaca komik. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar melakukannya lantaran mata masih melekat dengan tiap lembaran gambar. 

"Lagu apa itu?"

Ichiro mengerjap kaget. Serta-merta dengungan itu berhenti dan empunya menoleh dengan wajah sedikit bersalah. "Maaf, apa Samatoki-san terganggu? Aku sama sekali tidak sadar melakukannya." 

Samatoki mengernyit sedikit kesal. Sejak kapan ia bilang dirinya terganggu?

"Ditanya apa malah dijawab apa. Lagipula aku tidak terganggu sama sekali, aku hanya penasaran lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan tadi." 

"ーOh," merah mewarnai pipi Ichiro. Ia merasa malu karena sudah mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat sehingga membuat kesalahan konyol.

"Aku tidak tahu judulnya apa," Ichiro mengaku. Matanya beralih ke ubin lantai, ada perasaan janggal bergejolak di dada. "Lagu ini terus terngiang di otakku." Ichiro tidak berbohong. Sudah lama nada itu bergema di telinganya walau pemuda itu amat yakin tidak pernah mendengarnya.

Terkadang ia dapat mengingat jelas, dari bait pertama hingga selesai. Terkadang hanya sepenggal kalimat yang terulang lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Terkadang pula ia hanya dapat mengingat nada tanpa satu pun kata mengikuti. 

Tidak pernah muncul niatan untuk mencatatnya barang sekali.

Karena ia merasa bahwa lagu itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Ia hanya ingin lagu itu untuknya, dan mungkin orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan mungkin di lain waktu dunia berhak ー _harus_ , benaknya berbisik ー mendengar lagu tersebut. 

Tidak sekarang, waktunya tidak tepat.

( _"Kau dahulu punya segalanya, dan kini kau telah kehilangan semuanya."_

_ Suara itu datang lagi.  _

_ Ia tidak tahu siapa yang berkata, terdengar familiar namun yang muncul di benak hanyalah samar.  _

_ Perempuan.  _

_ Berbentuk manusia, bertingkah laku seperti manusia, namun bukan satu dari mereka.  _

_ Bijaksana. Seakan ia mengetahui rahasia semesta dan seisinya.  
_

_ "Hatimu kini terbelah dua. Keserakahan, dan kebajikan... Yang mana akan menjadi pemenang?"  _

_ Hingga sekarang pun ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia maksud.  _

_ Mana yang benar? Mana yang salah? Tidak tahu. Tidak mengerti.  _

_ Pertanyaannya berputar, lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Selalu membuat bulu kuduk meninggi, dan beban ekspetasi dunia seketika bersarang di bahu.  _

_ Takut? Tentu saja Ichiro takut. Manusia selalu takut dengan apa yang mereka tidak ketahui. _

_ Kemudian seseorang berteriak. Memanggil namanya. Memintanya untuk pergi.  _

_ Bukan dia. Bukan namanya, Yamada Ichiro, namun tak ayal adalah dirinya.  _

_ "Selamatkan kaum kita, ■■■■■."  _

_Kaum siapa? Terlebih, siapa yang memanggilnya? Siapa yang sesungguhnya kau panggil? Pemuda itu tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Hanya ada keringat dingin dan keputusasaan tertinggal_.)

"ーchiro? Oi, Ichiro. Kau di situ?" 

Ichiro terkesiap dan menatap kaget Samatoki yang menandangnya datar. Bibirnya tertekan membentuk satu garis lurus, menunjukkan kesabarannya telah menipis. "Oh, akhirnya dengar juga," satu kedutan kecil muncul di ujung pelipis, puntung rokok ditekankan kuat-kuat ke piring asbak. "Enak ngelamunnya, hmm?"

"Ehー" Ichiro gelagapan panik menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengabaikan Samatoki cukup lama. "M-maaf! Aku nggak bermaksudー umー" 

Satu sentilan mendarat di dahi, membuat pemilik mata dwiwarna meringis kaget. "Nggak usah panik seperti itu, aku tidak marah," tukas Samatoki datar. "Lagipula kau terlihat seperti ada masalah."

Ichiro meraba bekas sentilan dengan wajah memerah malu. Sampai membuat Samatoki khawatir dengannya, sungguh menyedihkan. Rasanya ingin menggali lubang dan masuk ke sana. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya pelan. "Hanya teringat sesuatu. Sungguh." 

"...Begitu."

Samatoki kembali meraih koran yang sempat ia baca dan kembali membacanya. Ichiro menatapnya lama, merasa was-was menunggu lelaki itu kembali melempar pertanyaan, sebelum kembali ke komiknya yang tertunda menyadari pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. 

Hening menyerpa.

Keduanya kembali disibukkan dengan bacaan masing-masing. Tidak ada kata berputar di antaranya, hanya ada suara sibakan kertas dan ketukan tapak kaki. 

"...♪" 

Samatoki melirik ke arah Ichiro yang kembali bersenandung lagu yang sama.Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar tidak sadar melakukannya, terlihat dari ekspresi wajah melekat erat dengan bacaan di tangannya.  


Seberisik itukah lagu itu di benaknya?

Tapi... tidak buruk juga.  


Samatoki memejamkan mata, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam pada lantunan lembut mengalir dari mulut pemuda bermata heterokrom. 

_ (Warna lampu neon. Gairah birahi menggantung di langit-langit.  _

_ Cucu dan cicit anak Adam datang silih berganti mencari kenikmatan duniawi tanpa harus khawatir akan konsekuensi di akhir.  
_

_ Ia tidak suka.  _

_ Ia tidak terima eksistensinya haya dilihat sebagai mainan. Boneka pajangan.  _

_ Jemari ringkih terangkat. Seseorang berteriak. Merah menguar.  _

_ Bebas.  _

_ Ia tidak sendiri.  _

_ Banyak yang seperti dirinya, terbebas dari kekangan perintah berwujud angka dan mencari naungan. _

_ Datang seseorang ke suargaloka mereka dan berkata bahwa rumah mereka hanyalah neraka. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan tahu siapa kita sebenarnya." Ia tidak pernah mundur dari sumpahnya. Karena itu dia akan terus bertarung, bertarung, dan bertarung hingga dunia mengakui mereka. _

_ Karena itu pula, ia menaruh kepercayaan tinggi pada orang itu. Hanya dialah yang bisa memimpin mereka mencapai kebebasan sesungguhnya.  _

_ "■■■■■! Terima jantungku, ■■■■■! Kalau kau tidak ada, siapa yang memimpin kita! Kau mencintaiku, bukan? Kalau benar, terimalah jantungku!" _

_..Aneh. Dadanya sesak. Ada perasaan aneh menggantung di dada, membuatnya ingin menangis. Bukan sedih atau belas kasihan. Ia tidak tahu pasti ー ia tidak pernah merasakannya seumur hidup.  _

_ Mungkin karena tidak seperti orang dalam pecahan mimpi tersebut yang berani mati bila sang terkasih tetap hidup, Samatoki tidak tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang hingga mati pun tak apa.) _

"..." Samatoki menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ichiro tanpa memberi sinyal, membuat pemuda itu kaget setengah mati. 

"Eh? S-Samatoki-san?" 

"Diam," Ichiro sontak mengatup mulut rapat. 

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Lanjutkan saja nyanyianmu itu." 

Ia mengedip. Sekali. Dua kali. "...Ok."

Ichiro kembali ke buku bacaannya, sedikit canggung dengan keberadaan Samatoki di bahunya namun ia usahakan untuk terus bersenandung. 

"ー...♪" 

Mata Samatoki semakin sayu, terbuai oleh nada ringan menggelitik telinga. Ada rasa hangat merekah di hati namun ada yang mengganjal.

Ada yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dari lagu itu. Karena oleh lagu itulah mereka (siapa?) berhasil mencapai kemenangan. 

Mereka (bukan Ichiro, bukan Samatoki) hanya perlu terus berjuang, semua akan baik-baik saja. 

" _Hold on ー_ " 

_ ("Dunia tidak menyukai apa yang berbedaー") _

" ー _just a little while longer_." 

Ichiro membelalakkan mata tatkala Samatoki membuka suara. Lirik itu... 

( _"Jeriーtempat untuk bebas dariーmulai saat ini, kalian tidak perlu mengikuti perintah mereka. Hiduplah menjadi apa yang kalian mau."_ ) 

...persis seperti yang ia ingat.

_("Mereka bergantung padaku, Nーth. Mereka bergantung padaku untuk menunjukkan jalan, walau aku sendiri juga sama tersesatnya dengan mereka."_ ) 

" _Everything will be alright_." 

...Siapa yang peduli. Perlahan Ichiro menyenderkan kepala ke arah Samatoki, menghilangkan jarak di antara.

Baik Samatoki dan Ichiro sadar akan kejanggalan yang terjadi secara beruntun barusan, namun tiada yang berkenan untuk berkata. Mereka tidak lagi perlu jawaban atau pun klarifikasi. 

Selama mereka terus berjuang, selama mereka terus bernyanyi, 

" _Everything will be alright_."

( _"KITA! SUDAH! BEBAS!_ ") 

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

**Author's Note:**

> DRB dan Hypnosis Mic terlalu...mirip, tanganku gatal membuat fic semi-crossover antara kedua fandom ini


End file.
